Holy Empire of Reunion
| align=center colspan=2 | |- |'Official language' || Portuguese, English (minority) |- | Official Religion || Roman Catholicism |- |'Capital and largest city' || Saint-Denis & Magda |- |'Peak Population' || 744 |- |'Currency' || The Réunian Cifra |- | National Drink || Denisian Absinth |- | National animal || Dodo Bird |- | Patron Saint || Saint Denis |- |} What Reunion is The Holy Empire of Reunion defines itself as a MICRONATION, that is to say, a miniature of a nation. A micronation is based upon an established national culture, symbols and institutions, as well as a perception of a collective past and future - a common destiny. Réunians understand that a micronation may involve several dimensions: political exercise, societal conceivability, actual personal relations, live cultural experiments and so on. Within well-known micropatrology, they believe to qualify better as a mix of political exercise and nationhood categories. Réunion was founded in August, 1997, and since then has acquired members from all over the world, having been portrayed by international media, and mentioned in most of the bibliography about the subject of micronationalism and micronationry. There are articles, many of which available on the internet from newspapers and magazines as known as the New York Times, La Repubblica and La Liberation portraying micronationalism and mentioning the Empire. Réunians practice micronationalism mainly through Mailing Lists and through software of instant communication, such as MSN. It is not their habit to use forums to host their activities. Réunion has a central mailing list, called The C.H.A.N.D.O.N. (portuguese initials for Public and Weekly Updated Database of the National Organization Department), plus many secondary mailing lists, one per geographic division, plus mailing lists for each government department. Second oldest lusophone (portuguese-speaking) micronation, Réunion is considered a "school of micronationalists". Through its history, it has annexed and given birth to many micronations, such as Choconia, Soveraat, Pasargada, Male Caliphate, Ludonia, Valsgraphenstein, Allameigh, Porto Claro, Açores and many others. Pasargada is the most famous daughter nation of Réunion. The country is an active member of many Leagues of Micronations, such as the League of Secessionist States, the League of Micronations, Comity of Peoples, United Virtual Nations Organization, Micras.org, Grand Unified Micronational, Micronational Monarchies Organization and others. It is known for seeking interaction with micronations from all linguistic sectors, from the Lusophone to the Polish. The nation's founding fathers are Claudio de Castro (a.k.a. Emperor Claudio), Eduardo Iatauro, Bernardo Bauer and Fernando Genesine, of whom only the Emperor remains as a citizen; right now, the nation has 744 subjects, of which only one has acquired citizenship in 1997. The Réunian government, on the last Census, declared that 139 of its citizens are fully active and registered to vote. Réunion has innovated in 2009, when its government started to actually pay for macronational advertising for the micronation, using the resources from the selling of flags, stamps and coins. The population has grown hugely since this policy started, and the nation currently faces one of its best moments. What Reunion stands for Réunians believe that their national Destiny is to promote and fend for what they call TRUE MICRONATIONALISM. Réunians believe that true micronationalism basically means that there are some requirements for a micronation to be considered serious: i) That the project has no hate policies, related to racist, sexist or other forms of morally unacceptable prejudices; and also that it settles to condemn and fight against such heinous conduct; ii) That the project bears no claims for nazist, stalinist or other totalitarian agendums or contents; iii) That the project is not a role-playing game (RPG) or pure imaginary country, or that it aleeges to bear non-human population or similar fantastical claims; iv) That the project is not a one-man-nation, having the capability in demonstrating a reasonable and adequate national population; v) That the project is able to impart minimal and reasonable activity; displaying at any time, at least: a functional government, an Internet embassy and internal communications; vi) That the project shows up regularity, which means stable symbols, main references and a Constitution (written or not); vii) That the project endeavors to enter diplomatic relations with other micronations, not refusing to take actions within micronational community (isolationism); viii) That the project subscribes Human Rights and the protection of Human Dignity, and also that it respects pacta sunt servanda and par in parem non habet imperium principles, and main lines of Viena Conventions of 1961 and 1963 (UN) as well; ix) That the project does not support, promote or tolerate the practise of paplism in any form, for purposes of espionage, international intrigue, electoral fraud or public opinion manipulation; x) That the project is in accordance with civility, prudence and fairness, being marked by sound judgement concerning foreign relations, not showing childish, wicked or absurd conducts, that cannot qualify as true micronationalism. The Flag The flag of Reunion symbolizes the magnificence of its landscapes and the nobility of its people. The red represents the love that Reunians have towards their homes. The aureole located over His Holy, Imperial Majesty's crown symbolizes the kindness of our people. This flag has being used since 13 years ago, when Reunion was officially annexed to the now defunct Empire of O País!. After the secession, with the Agreement of Special Purposes (ASP), accomplished on August 28, 1997, it continued to be used. One of the holidays in Reunion is Flag's Day, that happens on August 4th, annually. |- | align=center colspan=2 | |- |'Date of Birth' || May 5th, 1979 |- | Entered Micronationalism || 1996 |- | Ascension to the Throne || August 28th, 1997 |- |'Married to' || Empress Roberta Castro-Bourbon |- |} The Imperial Constitution - the "Sagrada" - says that the flag of Reunion is to be hoisted above any other national symbols, of other nations. The same law asserts that the flag should be hoisted, daily, at six in the morning, and picked up at the eighteen hours. The flag is considered a symbol of Reunian order and tradition, having a strong meaning to every single Reunian. It is also considered " imperial " flag the vertical strip used by His Majesty, in which the details that are located inside of the white circle are colored .This flag can only be used by the Imperial Government, in festival dates, popularization acts, or in the Emperor's presence. Our Flag is the most important symbol of our island, and the true Reunian is proud of it, and has it at home. Government and Political Data Official Name: Holy Empire of Reunion (Sacro Império de Reunião) Trigraph: REU ' Common Name:' Reunion Statute: Parliamentary, Potentially Absolute Monarchy Head of State: His Holy, Imperial Majesty, Claudio the First, by the Grace of God and the Acclamation of the People, Sacred Emperor of Reunion, Grand Duke of Straussia, Fournaise, Conservatoria and Dabliu, Count of Amapa, Eternal Defender of the Faith, Head of the Imperial House of de Castro-Bourbon. ( imperador@reuniao.org ). The Emperor rules with the assistance of a Lord-Protector, Filipe Oliveira ( lord-protector@reuniao.org ). HHIM's Secretary, Marquis Christopher Kerr, can be reached at markc@telusplanet.com. Head of Government: His Imperial Excellency, Premier Flavio Miranda -PSD ( premier@reuniao.org ), since June, 2009. Highest Court of Law: The Imperial Chief Judge, currently Mr. Luiz Octavio azambuja ( desembargador@reuniao.org ). Legislative: The Distinguished Imperial Council - "Egregio" - works as a High Chamber, with 16 appointed members; Its decisions are subject to His Majesty's Approval. The President and Prime-Counselour of the Imperial Council is Imperial Counselour Rafael Itzhaak (ARENA). The People's Assembly of Qualicates, presided by Director Alexandre Carvalho (PSD), as the Lower Chamber, is the House which controls the administrative acts of the Premier, with elected 12 members. Capital City:Bold text Saint-Denis, Royal District. Beatriz (Exec. District) is the Administrative Capital. Justice System: Civil (Roman) law, with common law as a subsidiary source. Administrative Division: Captaincies of Le Port (DA), Fournaise (FE), Stráussia (SS), Conservatória (CO), Royal District of Saint-Denis (SD), Executive District of Beatriz (BE), Viceroyships of Mauritius (VMA) and Mariana (MA), the Ecclesiastic District of Izabella (IZA), and the Protectorates of Porto Claro (PCO) and Açores (AZ). Armed Forces: Imperial Navy, Imperial Guard, Emperor's Army, Reunian Air Force . The Minister of Defense, Laucimar da Cunha is the commander-in-chief. Constitution: The "Sagrada" (1997), with 19 ammendments and four reforms (Last one, December, 2005) Political Parties: the Imperial Party For The Glory of The Dynasty (PIGD) , the Alliance for a National Reedification (ARENA) , Social Pact (PACSO) , Social Democratic Party (PSD), Democratic Humanistic Union (UNIDA), Micronational Socialism (MICROSOC). Political and State Organization, Branches of Government 1 - Executive Branch Represented by His Imperial Excellency, the Premier and his freely appointed cabinet of ministers (He/she may have up to 11 ministers. Appointments of Ministers of Immigration and Interior need approval from the Assembly). The Premier is elected by the People's Assembly of Qualicates (APQ) and his name is ratified by the Emperor. He appoints his ministers by Ordinary Measure. The Premier rules by Ordinary Measure, Executive Decree OR Consults to the Distinguished Imperial Council or to the People's Assembly, depending on the case, accordingly to the Sagrada. a) Executive Decree - Normative act by which the Premier acts backed by the arguments that such a measure meets some requirements, which are: Relevant Matter, Urgency, Emperor´s Approval (through the CUMPRA-SE, which is his sanction). The Premier may choose freely to send thye project to the People´s Assembly approval instead of the Emperor´s. b) Ordinary Measure - Deals with MERELY ADMINISTRATIVE MATTERS, and it does not need the Emperor's CUMPRA-SE (approval). That is often used to create, shut down or modify a Government Office which is under the Executive Branch (Ministries, Agencies, Department, Secretariats). It turns into a law instantly, unless it is reported, in a WEEK, to be unconstitutional by the JUDICIAL BRANCH or if it is voted UNFAIR, UNANIMOUSLY, by the People's Assembly of Qualicates. |- | align=center colspan=2 | |- |'Number of Divisions' || 11 |- | Imperial Capital || Saint-Denis, DR |- |'Judiciary Capital' || Saint-Andre, SS |- |'Administrative Capital' || Beatriz, BE |- |'Largest Cities' || Magda (MA), Tamaratori (CO). |- |} c) Consults to the Council - The Premier may submit anything considered important by the criteria used in the Sagrada to the Imperial Council. Examples are changes in the Moderative or Judicial Branches, Relations with other micronations and Ammendments to the Imperial Constitution. The Premier, however, doesn't have the power to veto a decision from the Imperial Council. Only the monarch can do that. d) Consults to the Assembly - This is the ordinary, regular, way to rule the country. The Premier may propose any matters concerning appointing or discharging government officials, creation or extinction of a public position, measures that in any way affect the status quo of the Reunian people, intervention in a Hereditary Captaincy, a change in economic policies, etc. The Ministers have the power to issue "PORTARIAS", which have, after 2 days without a word against them by the Premier, force of law. However, they must deal with matters not covered by OTHER ministries. Each Minister can appoint as many Secretaries of State as they wish, to share their duties and obligations, through a "Delegation of Powers". Ministers of Interior, Immigration and Defense cannot be dismissed/appointed without consult to the People's Assembly of Qualicates. 2 - Legislative Branch Represented by the High Chamber, the Distinguished Imperial Council (16 members appointed by Glorious Ordinance of the Monarch for a life-long term) and the Low Chamber, the People's Assembly of Qualicates (12 members) elected by the people, directly, every six months. They MUST be members of one of the existent parties. The Council is presided by its President and Prime Counselour, and the Assembly by the Director-President, who is also the Vice-premier of the Empire. All the counselours have the right to propose bills - any bills, provided they are CONSTITUTIONAL - to their peers, by submitting them to the Presidency before the house in a Plenary Session. The bills are automatically added to the next Council Session's vote ballot, unless stated UNCONSTITUTIONAL by the JUDICIAL BRANCH, or voted in a Special Procedure, in the Council's Msg. Board (The Plenary). All the decisions of the Imperial Council are subject to the Emperor's Approval, the CUMPRA-SE. His "veto" is final, and cannot be blocked (Unanimously, the Council may Officialy ask the Emperor to reconsider His decision). However, the Council may Consult, by EDICT (Roman Institution), the Emperor, BEFORE the bills are proposed. That way, the Council knows if the Emperor agrees or not with the measure. The Emperor has 5 days to respond to the EDICT; if He is silent, it means the project is NOT of His interest and will probably be vetoed. If the bill receives the CUMPRA-SE, it is automatically turned into LAW. A bill or act cannot be proposed twice in the same SEMESTER. Other common and unusual thing in the Reunian Legislative is that Counselors & Qualicates may vote on their own interest. Some "procedures" commonly used by our two legislative Houses are: a) CLOSED DISCOURSE - The Leaders of the Parties can declare a "STATE OF CLOSED DISCOURSE" (i.e. CLOSED DISCOURSE, AY (or NAY), BILL 001-98) regarding an issue. That means that all the members of the party will have to comply and vote as indicated by the Leader. That increases the strength of the Parties. b) AY, NAY or ABSTENTION - The Counselors may vote AY, NAY or ABSTENTION to each of the Bills. They have 7 days to vote, or their vote will count as ABSTENTION. In the Assembly, the Qualicates may vote SIM, NÃO or ABSTENCÃO, which means the same. If the Council decides "NAY" to bill 0001-98, the Emperor may turn that decision into AY by using of the "OUTORGA" in his "EDICTO PROMULGATÓRIO". That is different from vetoing a decision, because it means the Emperor agrees with the bill proposed by a member of the Legislative. The institutions of "CLOSED DISCOURSE" and "OUTORGA" may be considered "unusual", for they are not widely used. The People's Assembly, composed of 12 qualicates with 6-month terms, (re)elects the Premier for 3-month terms, and, together with him, represent the Reunian system of CHECKS AND BALANCES. The candidates for Premier can be anyone in the Empire who is not a DUAL CITIZEN (which means qualicates and non-qualicates can be candidates). The Assembly also elects, for 6-month terms, the Vice-Premier and Director President of the House, who MUST be a qualicate. 3 - Judicial Branch Represented by the Imperial Chief Judge, the Prosecutor-General (Represents the State in all trials), the Imperial Advocate (defends the State in lawsuits against It and the regular Judges, and with its headquarters at the Fritz Strauss Palace, at Saint Andre, Straussia. The Judges will use of the "common law" to decide over matters NOT RELATED TO THE CONSTITUTION, such as some crimes, et cetera. The Chief Judge is appointed by Imperial Decree, and he freely appoints the regular Judges. All the lawyers must go through an exam given by the Prosecutor General in order to achieve the license to represent. The Lord-Protector, although a part of the Moderative Branch, can serve as a Judge on matters concerning disputes between nobles who carry titles given by His Holy, Imperial Majesty. The lawyers of the participating parts on the dispute may inform the Chief Judge on their Initial Piece that their clients want to have a "Moderative Trial". The Imperial Chief Judge will also judge matters of CONSTITUTIONAL RELEVANCE. His main function is to defend the Imperial Constitution. However, the office WILL ONLY ACT (examining and later ruling a bill or law UNCONSTITUTIONAL or CONSTITUTIONAL) when provocated by one of the following: a) Leader of one of the parties; b) Speaker of the House (a member of the minority party); c) Hereditary Captains, only when the matter involves their Captaincies; d) Premier; e) The Emperor; f) The PEOPLE, in a letter signed by 70% of the total Population; g) The Director of the People's Assembly. 4 - Moderative Branch While the other Branches make use of the "checks and balance" philosophy, and are equal in importance to each other, the MODERATIVE BRANCH is hierarchically above them all.It is represented by the Emperor and by the Lord Protector of the Empire, who is His Chief of Staff. Other members of the Moderative Branch, all in the Cabinet of the Lord Protector are the Imperial Chancellor, the Imperial Herald, the Spokesman of the Imperial Press Consultantshup and the President of the Imperial Geographic Society. One of the most common main instruments of the Moderative Branch is the EDICTO PROMULGATÓRIO, act by which the Emperor presents His decisions about the projects submitted to him by the Imperial Council to the people of the Empire. The Edict can either agree with each and every decision of the council or contain one or more OUTORGAS, which were already explained here. The CUMPRA-SE is an irrevocable act of approval (sanction) of a project by the Emperor. It can be expressed by a EDICTO PROMULGATÓRIO or GLORIOUS ORDINANCE or just a "CUMPRA-SE TÁCITO", which happens when the Emperor remains silent for 11 DAYS about something submitted to His approval: if that happens, the project is automatically approved. The most important characteristic of the Moderative Branch is its 'ius imperii' over the other branches, the power it has to interfere in (almost) all the decisions of either the Judicial, the Executive or the Legislative Branch, by Imperial Decree or by Glorious Ordinance, both types of MODERATIVE INTERVENTION. The only body whose decisions the Emperor cannot overrule is the People's Assembly of Qualicates, which can, however, be dissolved by Glorious Ordinance. a) IMPERIAL DECREE - The Imperial Decree is above the Sacred Constitution in the Hierarchy of Laws of the Holy Empire. It is turned, instantaneously, into a LAW, when released, revoking all legal dispositions in conflict with it. An Imperial Decree can be about ANYTHING that a Glorious Ordinance cannot do. When an Imperial Decree interferes in another Branch, it must state the "IMPERIAL REASONS", a.k.a. "why did the emperor do that anyway"? b) GLORIOUS ORDINANCE - Used for the giving of Nobility Titles and "exceptionally", to grant instant or dual citizenship to those who ask for it, change names of Government Offices, etc. It can be about almost anything. Although the Emperor cannot overrule the verdict of the JUDGES and the CHIEF JUDGE (Guilty or Not Guilty), He may overrule the sentence. (i.e., Martha is found guilty, and is to be suspended for 3 months. The Emperor may release a G.O. ''that will overrule the sentence, but Martha will still be GUILTY.). There are three times of Glorious Ordinances: the Ordinary ones, used for executing acts that are constitutionally the Emperor´s responsibility, the Extraordinary, which are used for executing acts that are simply not in the law, and the Interventive, which is used to do something that the law states it´s someone else´s responsibility. Diplomatic Policies and Relations 1 - International Agenda ► Democratic Vow The Holy Empire of Réunion is loyal to the Democratic Vow, which carries the ideia of spreading democratic regimes of governance all over the microworld. Nevertheless the Empire is potentially absolutist country, His Holy Imperial Majesty, Cláudio I, usually acquiesces from interfering in the national government. The executive branch, exerced by the Premier, is appointed by the People´s Assembly of Qualicates, which is composed by members elected by the people. ► Monarchial cooperation The Holy Empire of Réunion intends to cooperate with the micromonarchies, specially those parliamentary. Therefore, we give distinct atention to the League of the Monarchist States and to the Lusophone Micronational Monarchies Organization, international organizations which groups many monarchies, as an international forum. ► Counter-Terrorism The Holy Empire of Réunion refuses to accept any microterrorism acts. Microterrorism acts are hacking actions, as takeovers, invasions or system-braking methods. We unverstand that such facts seriously jeopardize the good relations among peoples. Hence, all countries shall cooperate with other on a counter-terrorism movement, including the exchange of technology and intelligence information. ► Serious Micronationalism The Holy Empire of Réunion, in accordance to the Réunian Diplomatic Policy, praises all nations that really practice the serious micronationalism. Nevertheless we know the microworld isn't the "real" reality we cannot accept people that take micronationalism as a game. Micronationalism is a serious hobby that must be taken care for all. ► Multilateral relationship The Holy Empire of Réunion gives a special importance to the multilateral forums we are inserted in. Not obstantly we understand that bilateral relations are also essential for the micronationalism, we see the international forums as the meeting places for the world's greatest leaders. Thence, Réunion has Permanent Missions to the League of Secessionist States (L.o.S.S.), Grand Unified Micronational (GUM) and in the Micronational Congress (Microcon). 2 - Diplomatic Policies ► Recognition policy The Holy Empire of Réunion strives to initiate, mantain and develop foreign relations with all micronations that behave accordingly to true micronationalism. If you represent a micronation under those requisites, we will be very interested to exchange international recognition, starting diplomatic relations. To do so, please contact reunion Undersecretary for International Affairs, His Grace, Giuseppe Gatto, Viscount of Kubitscheck (kubi@reuniao.org), that we shall respond, hopefully, with a letter of intents. ► Diplomatic statuses The Réunion Chancellery classifies diplomatic relations along a spectrum of 7 levels: A - Recognized, Full Diplomatic Relations, Allied by Treaty or Close-Friends; B - Recognized, Full Diplomatic Relations; C - Recognized, Diplomatic Relations not opened; C1 - With Mutual Recognition; C2 - Without Mutual Recognition; D - Entities with which Reunion is simply acquainted or has had any kind of contact; E - Enemy Nations. Special statuses: X - Nations not recognized for not meeting Réunian requirements to Recognition anymore, but with which the Empire has had contact or diplomatic relations in the past (see Decree n.º 21-97); and Y - Diplomatic Relations suspended. ► Statements a) On Paplism Paplism: Creation of a micronational persona other than the generally known, deceiving micronationalists or micronations, usually for international intrigue, espionage, criminal behavior, political action or electoral fraud. Paple: The personification of others characters generates the paple. The word comes from "paper" + "doll". For Rasmussen, it has developed from "paper" + "doll". Also called "socket puppet". Paplist: Person who create, mantain and control one or more paples. Also called "master puppeteer". The Holy Empire of Réunion considers "paplism" in general as an act of agression against peace, micronations and micronationalism itself. Paples represent a serious threat that may destroy the very faith micronationalists share within micronationry, compromising both social and political structures. Furthermore, international intrigue and espionage scandals handled by paple characters are a potential threat to intermicronational security and as such must be condemned to show these actions are not conducive to the maintenance of peaceful, honest and transparent micronationalism. The Chancellery stands strongly against any micronation or micronational group which a) sponsor paplism though official or non-official policies, b) protect or hide formally acused paples and c) harbor individuals guilty of holding paples, that is, the paplists. Réunion law punishes paplists and their accomplices with banishment, the gravest penalty. We shall not tolerate the existence of paples, simply deleting all related data upon sound evidence. Moreover, the Chancellery will immediately cease any diplomatic relations with micronations that in any degree collaborate, put up or patronize paplism. If you are acquantainted or have any suspicion about paplism activities, do not hesitate to contact our Chancellery, that we will be largely concerned in investigating the issue. The Holy Empire of Réunion subscribes and endorses League of Micronations Anti-Paple Resolution - 2001. b) On Secession Secession: Attempt or campaign to break internal constitutional order, by separating part of micronational territory, with the intents of initiating other micronation or micronational entity that uses similar symbolic references as the mother-nation. For the Holy Empire of Réunion secession is unacceptable as harmful, deleterious and illegal actions against micronational security, peace and ethics. If a group is not satisfied within an established nation, there is nothing more natural that it creates a new and original micronation, with its own symbolic references. Among micronationry, it is not justified slanderous attempts to disrupt older and traditional nations, as nobody is physically forced to stay in the country. Therefore, the Chancellery will not recognize, collaborate or start diplomatic relations with rebellious groups or discontent factions that attempt to separate from friends and allies of Réunion, unless the mother-nation fully recognize and ratify secession. Exceptions to the rule are: a) legal secession determined by international organisms, b) grupos under the right of resistance, after an analysis of legitimancy and political convenience by the Chancellery. Some Key Citizens Empress Roberta de Castro-Bourbon (since 1997) Lord Protector Filipe Oliveira (since 2009) Imperial Chief Judge Luiz Azambuja (s. 2008) Imperial Chancellor Wallace Rangel (s.2008) Moderative Branch Leader Giancarlo Zeni (s.2005) Fidelissimo Confidente Bruno Queiroz (s.2007) Prince of Grão-Índico Rodrigo Rocha (s.2004) Imperial Archbishop Alexandro Tarquino (s.2003) Emerit Archbishop Renato Moraes (s. 2000) Premier Flávio Miranda (s.2009) Attorney General Thomas Muller (s.2008) Prime-Counselour Gustavo Ramos (s. 2008) Imperial Counselour Carlos Fraga (s.1998) Imperial Counselour Rafael Itzhaak (s. 2008) Imperial Counselour Alberto Fioravanti (s.1998) Imperial Counselour Renan-Levy Saifal (s.1999) Imperial Counselour Fabio Trigo (s. 1998) Imperial Counselour Quintino Gomes (s.2004) Imperial Counselour Valentina Kintzel (s. 2004) Imperial Counselour Paulo Jacob (s. 2000) Imperial Counselour Alberto Fioravanti (s.1999) Imperial Counselour Luciano Trindade (s.2004) Imperial Counselour Raphael Garcia (s.2001) Imperial Counselour Jorge Adamatti (s.1999) Qualicate Alexandre Carvalho (s.2004) Qualicate Flavius von Rainer (s.2005) Qualicate Fernando Sefuno (s.1999) Qualicate Gabriel Garcia (s.2004) Qualicate Gabriel Bertochi (s.2008) Qualicate Ézio Nunes (s.2008) Viceroy of Mauritius Eduardo de Lagrenge (s.2005) Viceroy of Mariana Marina Melillo (s.2000) Brigadier Laucimar da Cunha (s.1998) General Leonardo Oliveira (s.1998) Admiral Marcelo Brunella (s.2007) Journalist André Giserman (Newspaper O CORDEL, s. 2001) From 1997 to the year 1999, Réunion was a fully-functioning bilingual micronation, where all the government decisions, laws and messages exchanged by citizens had to be written in both English and Portuguese. However, in the middle of 1999, the amount of lusophone citizens, which was only a bit higher than that of anglophones started to rise, causing problems of representation in the legislative houses. Hence, in October 1999, the Imperial Government sent a bill to the Imperial Council, which was approved, establishing Portuguese as the only official language. Citizens like Skinner Layne, Christopher Thieme, Jeremy Johnson, Chris Loutradis, Daniel Jackson, William Myers, Rick Harwood and Justin Harwood were some of the most important anglophone Réunians. Links Website: http://www.reuniao.org Reunion´s view on Micronationry: http://www.reuniao.org/reuniaoteste/english/word_emperor.htm Alternative Website: http://www.reuniao.net/ Reunian News Agency: http://www.micronacionalismo.net/ Forum (Portuguese): http://www.chandon.me/ Open Micronational Forum (English): http://www.reuniao.org/mural/ RNA Flashing News: http://www.agenciareuniana.net/ Imperial Chancellery: http://www.reuniao.org/chancelaria/ Scanned Newspaper Articles about Micronations and Reunion: http://www.reuniao.org/media ---- category:Nations Category:Fifth World category:MPR Category:UMMOA